Mon très cher frère
by dobbymcl
Summary: Mes premiers sont frères. Mes deuxièmes ont plus de cent ans. Mes troisièmes se chamaillent comme des gamins. Mon tout est : Albus et Aberforth Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle série de drabbles et de vignettes. Cette fois, c'est avec Albus et Aberforth que j'ai décidé de faire mumuse.**

**Disclaimer : Je m'amuse mais les jouets ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunté à JKR pour vous faire rire.**

**Araignées et souris**

Aberforth Dumbledore n'aurait jamais cru, jamais imaginé cela, son frère Albus, le plus grand sorcier du monde, avait peur des araignées. « Tu te rends compte que t'es venu me sortir du lit à deux heures du matin parce que t'as vu une araignée au plafond de ton bureau ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que tu faisais de bout à cette heure-ci ? Tu pouvais pas dormir comme tout le monde !

_ Ne crie pas Abe. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur des araignées. Et puis toi, t'as bien peur des souris.

_ C'est pas vrai.

_ Ho si c'est vrai. C'est Minerva qui me l'a dit.

_ C'est une menteuse, j'ai pas peur des… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Albus y a… y a… y a une souris là bas.

_ Tu vois que Minerva a dit la vérité. T'es un trouillard, t'as peur des souris.

_ Et toi des araignées, et si tu m'aides pas immédiatement à attraper cette bestiole, je dirai à Severus Snape que tu crains plus les araignées que Tu-Sais-qui. »

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la deuxième drabble de cette série. j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera rire.  
**

**Disclaimer : Je m'amuse mais les jouets ne sont pas à moi, je les empruntés à JKR pour vous faire rire.**

**Beuglante**

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau en train de réfléchir à un énième plan pour vaincre ce satané Voldemort quand un hibou toqua contre la vitre. Albus se leva pour prendre le courrier du volatile et soupira en voyant que c'était une beuglante, qui explosa et aussitôt la voix d'Aberforth s'éleva dans la pièce. « ALBUS SI TU VIENS ENCORE EN MON ABSENCE MANGER MON GATEAU AU CITRON JE TE TRANSFORME EN VERACRASSE ET JE T EXPEDIE A QUI-TU-SAIS »

Le Directeur de Poudlard éclata de rire et prit un parchemin pour répondre à son frère : « J'avoue que je suis terrifié. Et pour le gâteau il avait un goût de revenez-y. Surtout si tu t'absentes, n'oublies pas d'en refaire. »

**Alors ? J'avoue que je me suis pas trop fatiguée en exploitant la célèbre gourmandise d'Albus mais j'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième drabble ou plus exactement une vignette cette fois-ci. C'est un de mes préférés et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

**Sinon les personnages Albus et Aberforth ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame Rowling.**

**Transformation **

Albus Dumbledore faisait sa réunion hebdomadaire avec ses quatre directeurs de maison. Tout se passait relativement bien, hormis les incessantes chamailleries de Minerva et Severus, quand soudain il y eut un silence inattendu. Même la directrice des Gryffondor ne répliqua rien à la remarque sarcastique de Severus Snape, sur sa manière de gérer ses élèves.

Albus Dumbledore lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave se retenaient de rire, tandis que Minerva fronçait les sourcils et que Severus l'observait d'un air ironique. « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, finit-il par demander ?

_ C'est… hum… votre barbe Albus … elle est… fit le Professeur Chourave.

_ Inhabituelle… étonnante… surprenante… et vos cheveux aussi enchaîna le Professeur Flitwick.

_ Cessez de vous moquer de lui. Surtout vous. Je suis sure que c'est vous qui êtes derrière cela, s'indigna le Professeur MacGonagall.

_ J'admire les Gryffondor et leur sens de la justice qui accusent toujours sans preuves d'innocents Serpentard. Albus, votre barbe est magnifique, mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable, même si j'aimerai bien. »

Et sur ces paroles, il conjura un miroir où Albus Dumbledore vit que ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient teints en vert et argent. Evidemment, Severus Snape étant le seul Serpentard dans la pièce, tout portait à croire que c'était lui. Sauf que Albus se souvint que le thé qu'il avait bu quelques heures plus tôt, en compagnie d'Aberforth avait un étrange goût, parce que son bien aimé frère avait dû y verser une potion. Et lui ne l'avait pas soupçonné parce qu'il savait bien qu'Aberforth était nul en potion, quand il était élève à Poudlard, mais il devait reconnaître que depuis son frère avait fait des progrès.

Il se retint de pousser un juron peu digne du grand directeur qu'il était : « Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette réunion mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler à Pré-Au-Lard » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard étonné de ses directeurs de maison.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième drabble qui est très court mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez non, que rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling.**

**Qui c'est qui fait la vaisselle ?**

Chaque dimanche, les frères Dumbledore mangeaient ensemble le midi. Malgré leurs nombreuses chamailleries, ils arrivaient à ne pas s'entretuer et à ne pas sortir leurs baguettes trop souvent.

Tout se passait bien, sauf au moment de faire la vaisselle. C'est pour cela qu'Aberforth prit les devants et empêcha son frère de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. « NON ALBUS ! Pitié, par la barbe de Merlin… Lâche cette éponge. Parce que t'es peut-être le plus grand sorcier du monde mais t'es aussi le plus maladroit. Chaque dimanche, tu me casses des verres ou des assiettes. Parfois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès. »

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la cinquième vignette de cette série, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu exagéré avec Albus et Aberforth, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bien sur, mes deux barbus préférés ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.**

**Le plus beau, la plus belle ?**

** « **_ C'est pas vrai, ronchonna Albus

_ Si c'est vrai, cria Aberforth

_ Non non et non, Fumseck est plus beau que ta stupide chèvre.

_ Arabella n'est pas stupide et c'est la plus belle de toutes les chèvres.

_ Fumseck n'est pas une chèvre et c'est le plus beau de tous les phénix.

_ Très bien. Puisque tu fais ta tête de mule on va aller demander à Minerva.

_ Minerva m'aime plus que toi, elle sera de mon côté.

_ Que tu crois… Que tu crois, le nargua son frère. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, les deux frères décidés quittèrent la Tête de Sanglier et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard des Minerva… MINERVA… MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINERVA ou bien MINERVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA se firent entendre devant les appartements de la directrice des Gryffondor. Celle-ci se leva furieuse, décidée à remettre à leur place, les importuns qui osaient la réveiller à minuit passé. Elle ouvrit donc la port d'un geste brusque et se retrouva face à Albus et Aberforth.

« _ Minerva dites-lui que Fumseck est bien plus beau que sa sotte de chèvre

_ Non Minerva, ne l'écoutez pas et dites-lui que Arabella est bien plus belle que son idiot de volatile.

_ NON ! C'est faux, c'est Fumseck le…

_ NON ! Tais-toi sinon je…

_ ASSEZ BANDE D'IVROGNES ! hurla Minerva avant de leur lancer un sort de sobriété. Et la prochaine fois, je vous conseille d'aller réveiller Severus Snape, parce qu'est pas juste, c'est toujours moi que vous sortez du lit. »

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième drabble avec encore des histoires de gourmandise et après un gâteau au citron, voici les fameux bonbons d'Albus.**

**Le voleur**

De temps en temps, Aberforth Dumbledore venait rendre une petite visite à son frère, histoire de quitter un peu la Tête de Sanglier, mais aussi d'embêter Albus. Pärce qu'après tout, s'il ne taquinait pas son frère de temps à autre qui le ferait ? Personne parce que tous les autres sorciers avaient beaucoup trop de respect pour lui. Tandis qu'Aberforth connaissait tous les petits secrets d'Albus. Comme le fait qu'il aimait Minerva mais n'osait pas se déclarer ou bien le fait qu'il était nul aux bavboules.

C'est donc, lors d'une de ces visites à Albus que Aberforth quitta le bureau de son frère, en emportant la bonbonnière de bonbons au citron, sagement posée sur le bureau. Il venait de descendre l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial quand il entendit : « ABE MES BONBONS ! »

Il sourit, et malgré son grand âge, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves présents à ce moment là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard purent voir leur vénérable Directeur, courir derrière le barman de la Tête de Sanglier en criant : « VOLEUR RENDS-MOI MES BONBONS ! »

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième drabble assez idiot je l'avoue et vous avez totalment le droit de penser que je suis tarée.**

**Mais pas trop, parce que ma folie reste douce. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Merci Toile pour ta review, je te rassure j'ai rien contre les chèvres.  
**

**Lait de chèvre ou jus de citron ? **

_ Minerva tranchez… Dites-lui que ma barbe est plus belle, plus lisse et plus propre que la sienne, rouspéta Albus.

_ Non Minerva, n'écoutez pas ce fou. Ma barbe est bien mieux entretenue que la sienne, parce que je la shampouine avec du lait de chèvre.

_ Pff … C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est du jus de citron qu'il faut mettre pour avoir une belle barbe.

_ DU JUS DE CITRON ! IDIOT ! VERACRASSE PUANT ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta barbe est si moche, n'est- ce pas Minerva ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit parce que Minerva MacGonagall était partie de la Tête de Sanglier. Elle savait que quand les deux frères se disputaient sur leurs barbes, ça finissait toujours par un duel, et elle avait beau être courageuse, elle savait parfois être prudente.

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huitième et dernier drabble et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Pari**

Mhê mhêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mhêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_ Ha ça suffit Arabella ! Je suis sérieux, je travaille, moi.

_ Mhêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mhêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lui répondit la gentille chevrette.

_ Arabella s'il te plaît, prends exemple sur Fumseck et dors. Parce que j'ai un dossier important à régler, tu comprends.

_ 

Albus soupira et s'apprêtait à lancer un Silencio à la chèvre, tout en maudissant son frère de lui avoir demandé de garder Arabella en son absence. Cependant au lieu de jeter un sort à cet insupportable animal, il sortit de son bureau. S'il lancait un Silencio à Arabella ça se terminerait encore en disputes, or il avait parié hier avec Minerva et Severus, qu'il pouvait tenir une semaine sans se disputer avec Aberforth.

**Merci d'avoir lu et éventuellement reviewé.**


End file.
